The Beast's Red Moon
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: Every few years or so, the blood red moon calls and the beasts must answer. Anal, BP, COMPLETE, M/M, Oneshot, PWP


Category: PWP, Lemon

Pairings: Kouga/Sesshomaru

Rating: M

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, blood, gore, death

Author's Note: A one-shot that would not leave me alone. Yes, I do have a new found obsession with uke Sesshomaru. No, I do not see anything wrong with it. I just think it's incredibly hot. Read on!

xoxoxox

Blood. It was everywhere. It soaked the ground, tainted the rivers and permeated through the air; so much so that the moon itself seemed to be bleeding. And yet, it was the reason that the earth stood bloodied. It happened every few years or so, but when the moon was full and tinged red; the beasts could not be tamed.

Blue eyes stared up at the red moon and his vision turned hazy. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness. He looked down at clawed hands, saturated in the ichor of some unsuspecting victim. It didn't smell human. No, he had made sure to travel well off from any human village. It was the stain from the carcass of a deer. His beast had been hungry and he had sated it with a hunt. That much he remembered.

He heard a yowling in the distance followed by the dying shriek of a lower youkai and he howled, his beast enjoying the reverberating sounds of death in the night air. He was panting when he was down, his blood rushing from the powerful effects of the moon.

It would wane soon. The moon had left its peak a few hours ago, when he had blanked out and had been at the mercy of his own beast. It had had its fill on whatever it had come across. He looked at his stained armor and suddenly wanted a bath. The blood had soaked through and he could feel it on his skin. It was dripping from his hair. . .he licked his lips and shuddered. His face was sticky with the drying substance.

He lifted his arm and licked off the still wet blood there and sighed in satiated bliss. It was a guilty pleasure to revel in this, but he knew it was not who he was. At least it was not who he strived to be. He thought of the human woman, he could barely remember her name at this moment, but she was to be his. His beast growled and he echoed it, the sound shaking the very air.

He had left her behind with the hanyou. He would not feel the full effect of the blood moon. She was safe with him until he was himself again. Another scream of death and he smiled to reflect what the beast inside him was feeling.

The trees shifted and he drew his sword before he even knew what was there. His blade parted flesh and blood spilled hot over his hands as he thrust his weapon into the belly of his attacker. The gargled gasp had him looking into his victim's face and blue eyes widened as the face of a woman stared back at him in wide-eyed disbelief.

Kogome.

He gave a panicked sound and pulled his sword free, catching the woman as she began to fall. No. Why was she here? Had she followed him? Where was Inuyasha?

"Aah!" His frustrated scream parted the sudden quiet in the surrounding forest and he felt anger swell in his chest as he lowered the woman to the ground.

The blood thirst waned and his vision cleared and he studied the woman in his arms, and suddenly felt relief. It was not Kagome, but a woman who resembled her. He stared into the brown eyes that remained open in death and felt guilty as he held her, warmth leaving her as she continued to bleed out over him.

There was no village for miles, she must have been captured and brought out here to be devoured. It would seem she had escaped death only to find it by accident. He sighed laying her on the ground and closed her eyes. He would bury her and spare her body being torn apart by scavenging youkai and animals alike.

It took him several minutes to dig a shallow grave and as he climbed out of it, he was stopped in his tracks by gleaming red eyes glaring back at him.

"She was mine, Ookami!" The youkai shrieked and he bared his fangs in challenge.

His foe leapt towards him and he sprang to meet him. The battle was short but in the end, the victor stood hollowing to the waning moon, a severed head clasped in his hand. He came to his senses with blood dripping into his open mouth from the severed end of the head and he threw it aside with a grunt of disgust. The blood was rancid, as was expected with a Nezumi Youkai. With his latest kill ignored, he finished burying the human woman before he was looking down at himself again.

Blood and dirt was mixing into a macabre clay on his skin. He was in desperate need of a bath. It took him only a moment to sniff out signs of water and he followed the trail. Through the brush he saw the calm pool, reflecting the moon on its surface and he stopped at the gleam of silver as well.

"Inuyasha?" The word was whispered and coated with confusion.

His beast growled and he stifled giving the sound voice so as not to be noticed. It could not be Inuyasha; the hanyou was back at the old woman's village, guarding it from the blood thirsty demons. But there weren't many he knew with silver hair.

He slowly and carefully moved forward, peeking through the tall underbrush out to the water that reflected a sole occupant. Blue eyes watched the lithe figure move closer to the water's edge and then eyes lifted from the reflection and onto the demon. Blood splattered and red-eyed, Sesshomaru stood looking up at the moon, chest rising and falling in heavy pants. His hands dripped from an obvious fresh kill, his lips stained with partaking in the blood that had been spilled and Kouga's beast smiled.

He shook his head of the thought. He knew how to pick his battles. Sesshomaru was a Demon Lord with more experience under his belt. Kouga would put up a good fight, but he would fall as his next victim. He would leave and let the Inu Youkai have the spring to himself. And he would have, if the sight of pale skin hadn't stopped him. Bloodied kimono was carefully removed and Kouga was stilled at the sight of clean skin revealed from underneath it. It was an attractive sight, he would admit. It was also an opportunity not many have known. His beast rumbled in amusement and pleasure and Kouga crouched, watching the Inu Youkai undress.

Piece by piece of the demon's clothes removed until he stood naked, his back facing in Kouga's direction, but the view was still pleasing to the eyes. Kouga smirked as he admired the shapely buttocks and was then smiling wider as Sesshomaru turned. Inu Youkai were as well-endowed as Ookami Youkai it would seem. His beast chuckled and Kouga watched as the older youkai entered the water. He decided at that moment that there was not much to see anymore and stood to leave.

"The amount of time you have chosen to linger has convinced me that you wish to die."

He stopped at the words and looked back to Sesshomaru, whose eyes were searching the darkness for the intruder.

"I will grant you your life if you leave now. To linger will mean certain death."

The words were laced with the threat of truth and promise, but Kouga's beast spurred him on and he boldly pushed through the leaves to reveal himself. Sesshomaru's glare fixed on him as he slowly reached for his sword, unsheathing it and pointing it in the wolf's direction as he circled about the pool.

"It would be my luck to be disgraced with the unwelcome presence of my brother's acquaintance. You will remove your presence at once."

The wind shifted and Kouga stilled, brows rising at the sharp and undeniable scent. The blood moon had a secondary effect, one that only the most violent and blood thirsty seemed to feel and it would seem Sesshomaru was one of the few.

He studied the youkai closer and nearly smiled at the quivering flesh, the slight tremble of the sword that was so miniscule that the untrained eye would not catch it. He kept silent as his eyes looked with those bleeding back and forth from gold to red and back again. It was seem that the regal and poised Sesshomaru was as much at the mercy of his own beast as other youkai. It had Kouga smiling and his beast was humming with approval.

He pulled his sword free, watching Sesshomaru's muscles tense as he stood barely submerged with the water just above his groin. The Ookami Youkai grinned as he threw it aside, before he was slowly unlacing his armor. Sesshomaru watched, eyes unwavering as he did, not wanting to look away in case the wolf made a move. It was _not_ because the golden flesh revealed was covered in a mixture of blood and gore, every ridge of muscle rippling as the male moved. He tried to shake the thought from his mind, and he saw the Ookami Youkai smile wider.

Divested of his armor, he took to removing his loin cloth, enjoying the glare as he revealed himself. He stood fully naked soon, enjoying as Sesshomaru tried his best not to stare down. There no denying it, with the now thickening scent in the air, Kouga was absolutely certain that the dog was aroused. He gave a deep chuckle as he stepped forward and Sesshomaru minutely shifted, his sword raised a little higher. Their eyes locked and Kouga was carefully climbing in, ignoring that the water was somewhat chilly.

"You will not move another step, Ookami." It was a hollow warning, one that was easily ignored as Kouga waded closer.

He saw Sesshomaru shift back a bit, his arm aiming the blade directly at the youkai closing in but it didn't stop him. The moon's reflection rippled as he passed through it, now close enough that Sesshomaru could thrust his sword into Kouga's chest if he wanted, and the wolf tested it to see if he would. He walked so that the tip of the sword pressed against his flesh, right over his heart and blue eyes stared back into those wildly wavering eyes.

"Do not tempt me, Ookami. Or is the promise of death something too difficult for your simple mind to grasp?"

He felt the shock as he grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's wrist and Kouga never broke his gaze as he easily maneuvered so that the sword was dropping from a limp hand. He had been nicked in the process and now blood was dripping down his chest from the wound, but he paid it no mind. Sesshomaru's now red, wide eyes watched him as he moved in and Kouga knew that this was not a victory. The Inu Youkai was allowing this to happen; the resistance was an illusion to save face.

"You will release me."

A tug pulled the youkai into his arms and Kouga growled, Sesshomaru echoing it before it was a muffled sound beneath demanding lips. His beast howled within him as he kissed Sesshomaru, his tongue delving into warm depths to taste and fight with Sesshomaru's. He was humming in content as their bodies drew in closer and he felt Sesshomaru tense as he was pushed back.

Their mouths pulled apart and Kouga growled as he moved them back so that Sesshomaru was pressed against the bank. His vision turned hazy and red and he knew it was his beast wanting control but he kept his wits, and lifted his hand to curl into silky, silver strands.

"I will not warn you again, Ookami. You will release me or-"

Sesshomaru was stopping short, an involuntary gasp escaping his lips as a sharp pull on his hair had his head tilting back as an engorged member thrust forward against his own.

"You will not speak, unless it is to utter my name." The words were low and gruff, said as lips tickled the exposed skin on Sesshomaru's neck. "You do remember my name, don't you?"

Eyes slid closed with a sigh of pleasure as a hot tongue traced invisible lines over his neck and Sesshomaru was gasping again as their members rubbed against each other under the water. That wicked tongue had made its way to his ear and he stiffened as it teased him, his body trembling of its own will.

"What is my name?" The question came and Sesshomaru wanted to growl, but was instead groaning as a demanding hand grabbed his ass and pulled his hips forward as Kouga thrust against him.

"Kouga." It was soft whisper and a sign of submission. The moon seemed to deepen in color and with it his control of his own desires. The thrusts were slow and Kouga's hand massaging his ass was torturous.

"Louder." The demand was followed by an increase in speed, and Sesshomaru groaned, one arm circling around Kouga's waist.

"Kouga." It was louder, followed by a gasp as their thrusts grew more frantic. Sesshomaru's eyes locked with the blood-tinged orbs in front of him and he was groaning as they both thrust to meet each other.

Breaths mingled as Kouga leaned in, growl escaping his throat as his hands pulled Sesshomaru closer; a hiss escaping as claws scratched welts into his back as they pushed each other closer to the end. The gasps and groans grew louder and in frequency and their climax was evident of approaching.

The shift in the shadows had Sesshomaru breaking his gaze and his eyes narrowed as a solid shadow came forward.

"Kouga!" It was meant as warning but it marked his release as well and Sesshomaru's head swam as his pleasure peaked before it came crashing down. In front of him Kouga was turning with a frustrated roar, his clawed hand reaching and grabbing the attacker by the throat. It gave a garbled shriek and Kouga was growling loudly as he turned to smash its head against the rocks on the bank beside Sesshomaru.

Shrieks halted immediately as blood splattered and Sesshomaru felt his blood race as warm drops rained across his face. His breath quickened and he watched as Kouga let the body slip away into the water, his red eyes centered on the youkai who was once again erect despite previous release.

No words were spoken as he moved forward and their lips met with fervor, almost as if trying to devour each other through the kiss. Sesshomaru's hands lifted and freed midnight locks so that they were spilling over Kouga's back, the wolf's hands were grabbing and lifting the Inu Youkai onto the soft bank. There was no denying that he had earned the right to be the dominant male tonight, and Sesshomaru's body language displayed that.

As Kouga climbed out after him, legs easily parted so that he could fit in between them. Sesshomaru was moaning softly as their lips finally parted, his eyes closing as Kouga licked away the drops of blood from his face. His hand grabbed Kouga's and lifted it to his lips, where he let his tongue lick off the blood drying on his fingers. Kouga hummed in approval and continued to lick his way down to the sensitive skin of Sesshomaru's neck. Said youkai moaned as he sucked each finger clean, trembling at the feel of a lavishing tongue licking any trace of blood free from pale skin.

Kouga was lining himself up, ready to breach the tight opening, but he was stopped by a growl. He pulled back to look into red eyes and he soon found himself splayed out on his back with a growling Inu Youkai above him. He forced himself not to move, so that he can gauge the next move and he was rewarded for his patience.

Strong thighs straddled him and his hands lifted to rest on rolling hips, hissing as his cock was teased by the very ass he wanted to be buried in. Eyes met again and Kouga braced himself as Sesshomaru lifted. Silvery-haired flew as the dog threw his head back to release a short bursting sound of pain as he lowered himself onto the engorged cock; the wolf added a shout of his own as the hole he pierced was so tight it was nearly painful.

It took several moments before the youkai above him was settled fully onto him and Kouga watched as muscles trembled and blood red eyes stared up at the moon, mouth hanging slightly open as he panted.

Kouga trembled himself, his shaft surrounded by unbearable heat and gripped so tightly he wanted to weep. Instead he lifted his hands to maneuver those eyes to look down at him and Sesshomaru's drunken gaze enflamed him, encouraging the beast within him into a state that he could not hold back from.

Teeth gleamed as he bared them in a snarl and Kouga thrust up, earning a loud gasp and a tightening of muscles around his cock. It encouraged him and he helped lift hips so that he could pull them down and thrust up at the same time. Sesshomaru released a sound, mixed of pain and pleasure and Kouga growled louder, thrusting again and enjoying as the sound was repeated.

His movements were slow, and he studied the way Sesshomaru slowly began to move on his own, his hips rising and falling until Kouga need only thrust to aid him as opposed to lifting him. There was a scream from above and two set of eyes looked up to glare at the Koumori Youkai diving down toward them.

His hips never stopped moving as his energy whip manifested and split the creature in two, showering them in blood and ichor. Kouga moaned loudly as Sesshomaru moved faster and with more fervor, blood dripping over his naked chest to pool where they were so intimately joined.

It was too much and Kouga could not help himself, as he moved them so that Sseshoamru was on his back again, red eyes looking up past half-lowered lids into those above his. Kouga thrust hard and Sesshomaru was gasping with the first one, his back arching as his arms lifted to grab onto the hips thrusting into him. Claws etched new wounds into skin and Kouga was growling at the pain, as his thrusts increased. The two were soon moaning and gasping together, Sesshomaru's hands digging claws into flesh and Kouga doing the same, trying to still the body that was jerking with each thrust he gave. He felt muscles tighten and Sesshomaru was arching, head thrown back as he was cumming with a loud, drawn out moan, body trembling hard as he sprayed his seed between them.

Kouga tried to last past that, but he was at a loss as the silky cavern clenched and messaged him. His hips snapped forward brutally for a few more times before he was releasing deep into the body beneath him with a howl.

Sesshomaru was humming in content as he felt the warm seed released inside him and he relished the sight of Kouga losing himself to his body. When the wolf finally began to calm, hips sporadically thrusting still, Sesshomaru pulled him down so that he could take those lips in a kiss again. It was slow and sensual, tongues dragging as moans were muffled, and Kouga carefully pulled out. He chuckled as Sesshomaru gave a disappointed groan, pulling away from the kiss to grin down at the youkai who seemed in a euphoric high from the sex they had just shared.

"This night will never be spoken of, Ookami." Came the nearly slurred words and Kouga merely chuckled again as he nuzzled the dog's cheek.

"Never spoken off, but gladly repeated during the next Blood Moon."

Heavy lidded eyes turned to look at him directly and Kouga stared into them while Sesshomaru traced his hands over the open, still bleeding scratches he had left on the ookami's skin.

"Or sooner if you find your patience too short to wait the years that may take."

His smile was broad at the open invitation and within him his beast mirrored it, quite pleased.

Owari

Hope you enjoyed that one shot. Inspired by some bloody action shows I've been watching and belly dancing music. I know, right? Of all the things. Please leave e a review telling me what you thought and I hope you enjoyed it.

*Nezumi – Rat

*Koumori – Bat


End file.
